The Orb Of Roses
by Amber Dream
Summary: A simple trip to visit his Aunt Pol and Grandparents in Aldur's Vale suddenly doesn't seem so simple when a mysterious person attacks Beldin on his return to the Vale. Takes place after the Malloreon. R+R pls, Chapter 5 UP! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.  
  
Belgarion, King of Riva, Overlord of the West, Godslayer, beloved husband and father, sighed as he looked at the gentle peace of The Vale Of Aldur. His wife, Ce'Nedra, Queen of Riva, co-ruler of The Isle Of Winds, Princess of the Tolnedran Empire, Jewel of the House of Borune, beloved wife and mother looked over at him.  
  
"What's the matter, Garion?" She asked, keeping an ever watchful eye on her children.  
  
"Have you ever noticed that, no matter how peaceful the world is out here, down there it seems even more so?" Garion motioned towards the Vale.  
  
"It does seem like that, doesn't it?" His queen replied, moving forward towards the Vale.  
  
Garion called his children and together, the Royal family of Riva descended into the Vale. They called their horses to a halt in front of a cottage not too far into the Vale. As they dismounted, the door to the cottage opened, and out walked a beautiful woman. Her hair was raven black, except for a stunning white lock of hair, just at her brow. Her deep blue eyes sparkled merrily as she watched the family approach. Garion was the first to reach her.  
  
"Aunt Pol." He said, embracing the woman. The woman smiled and fondly patted his arm.  
  
"I've missed you Garion." She said simply. She then greeted the rest of the family. "Ce'Nedra dear, you're looking well." She said, addressing the tiny Queen.  
  
"Thank you Lady Polgara." Ce'Nedra answered, unconsciously slipping into her old way of addressing the woman.  
  
"I thought we stopped with all the 'Ladies'." Polgara said, frowning slightly. Ce'Nedra grinned a little sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sorry Aunt Pol." She apologised. "I'm just a little tired after the journey." Polgara's eyes narrowed  
  
"Did Garion rush you here?" Polgara asked, with a glare at Garion. Garion looked affronted.  
  
"No I didn't Aunt Pol." He said, throwing a look at his wife.  
  
"He didn't Aunt Pol. I don't know why I'm tired." Ce'Nedra explained.  
  
"Well fine. At least you arrived on time. Come and see everyone else. They're with my parents." Polgara said, leading the family deeper into the Vale.  
  
"Everyone else, Aunt Pol?" Garion asked, confused.  
  
Polgara didn't even turn around when she answered. "It was very strange. Before you arrived, Barak, Silk, Hettar, Mandorallen, Lelldorin, and Relg all arrived." Polgara frowned, concentrating. "They all turned up with no warning or anything. All they said was that they felt that they had to be here."  
  
"It seems too much like when I was the Child Of Light." Garion said, looking at his Aunt Pol.  
  
Polgara nodded. "It seems that way, doesn't it."  
  
Belgarath's tower came into view and so did all of their friends. Garion greeted all his friends with hugs and warm handshakes. Ce'Nedra gave kisses and so did her daughters. Geran greeted everyone with the formality of a young prince.  
  
Everyone was talking at once when they heard twin screeches from above. Two hawks, a blue-banded one and a lavender-banded one. They landed and shimmered into two people. One was a stunningly beautiful woman and the other was a deformed dwarf who was very dirty and ugly.  
  
"Uncle Beldin!" Polgara cried, running towards the dwarf, tears in her eyes. She embraced the man tightly.  
  
"Pol my girl, you're getting a bit fat." Beldin said, looking at Polgara critically.  
  
Polgara laughed "You haven't changed at all Uncle."  
  
More greetings and some tears were shed, as everyone reunited with the two who had been away from them for so long.  
  
After a while Silk mentioned something that had been nagging at him for the past hour "Excuse me, but does the Vale usually have strange shadows floating through it?" He asked Belgarath.  
  
Belgarath shook his head "No it doesn't. Why?"  
  
"Because there's been this strange shadow moving across the Vale. I never can quite seem to see all of it." Silk said. He was about to say more when a figure dressed in dark clothes rushed across the Vale and hurled themself at Beldin. Beldin fell to the ground with a crash, the dark-clothed figure right on top of him, kicking and punching. Everyone stood shocked at this, then at Beldin's grunt of pain, Hettar and Barak moved forward and pulled the person off of Beldin.  
  
"We don't take it too well when our friends are attacked." Barak said ominously.  
  
"Let me go!" The figure protested in a voice much too high to belong to a full grown man.  
  
"Who art thou to attack our friend?" Mandorallen asked, his armour creaking.  
  
"I have no problem with you Mandorallen, or your friends. My quarrel is with the old man." The person said, their hood covering their face.  
  
"How do you know us?" Silk asked, his curious nature getting the better of him.  
  
"I know all of you Kheldar, and what you have done. Of course the whole world knows of that, but I know better than most." The faceless person answered. "Now I'll tell you again. Let me go! I don't want to have to hurt you, but if you stop me from obtaining my revenge, then you'll leave me no choice."  
  
Belgarath stared at his newly returned brother. "What have you done recently to annoy someone brother?" He asked off handedly.  
  
"Nothing that I can recall." Beldin answered, scratching at his armpit.  
  
"It didn't happen recently." The cloaked person spat. "It happened when The Child Of Light was travelling to Cthol Murgos. Beldin was not with you." The person stopped for a minute, and a small sob could be heard coming from the hood. Beldin's eyes had widened though. "Since you have obviously made your choice, then I am sorry." And with that, the cloaked person broke free of Hettar's and Barak's grasp, crouched down to the ground and swung her leg out to knock down the pair of them. They both fell to the ground in a heap. Silk leapt forward to seize the cloaked person's arm, when they spun around to face him.  
  
"So Kheldar, you are going to try and stop me too?" The person asked.  
  
Silk grinned "You seem to know how to fight aside from simple brawling so you may be a challenge." There was a glint in Silk's eyes.  
  
"I'll be more than a challenge Kheldar." And with that, the cloaked person threw off their cloak. Everyone gasped in surprise for instead of a young man standing before them, there was a young lady, dressed in a dark blue tunic. "Are you still going to try me?" She taunted.  
  
Silk's eyes hardened, and he was about to attack when,  
  
"Stop Silk." Beldin had come between Silk and the mystery woman. "You can't hurt her." He continued much to everyone's surprise.  
  
"You know this woman Beldin?" Vella, who was the violet-banded hawk, asked.  
  
"Yes I do." Beldin said, his head down.  
  
Vella frowned "How?" Her tone was icy.  
  
"No need to be like that Vella. Uncle Beldin doesn't know me like that." Everyone looked shocked.  
  
"Uncle?" Belgarath asked. "Since when were you an uncle?" He demanded of his brother.  
  
"His relationship to me is like Polgara's to Belgarion. He's my uncle a couple hundred of generations removed." The woman told Belgarath.  
  
"Milaya, what are you doing here?" Beldin asked, identifying his niece.  
  
"I'm here to get some revenge. You let my entire family die when you could of helped! Do you want to know what Jessaleigh and Nicolla's last words were before that horrid pair of Gromlims finished them? Their last words were "Laya, why isn't Unka Din here to help us?" Those very words have been repeating themselves over and over in my head for years." Milaya's eyes were hard as she stared at Beldin. "I want to know too. Why weren't you there to help us, Unka Din?" Milaya spat out, watching as Beldin flinched at these words. She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped, seeming to listen to someone inside her head. "My revenge has been postponed. I must go." And Milaya turned away and walked off towards the boundaries of the Vale. She stopped once, as a chestnut coloured mare appeared by her side. She mounted the mare and took off.  
  
There was a soft sob, and everyone turned to see Beldin sitting on the grass, tears streaming down his face. About to comfort him, his friends were surprised by a blue glow to the side of him. Aldur appeared and Beldin, at the sight of his master, stood.  
  
"Gentle Beldin, thine niece doest still love thee, but she is hurt by thee and how thou didst naught to help. All of thee must follow Milaya though. All except thine children and Gentle Beldin and Vella. They must stay here with me." Aldur said (A/N: My archaic speech is a little rusty and probably sucks so sorry. ( ) Everyone nodded, knowing that it was pointless to say no to a God. They packed and said their goodbyes then, on horses, they left.  
  
"Hello Garion." A very familiar voice rang through Garion's mind. It was the Prophecy Of Light. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-  
  
"What are you doing here?! I thought you left!" Garion exclaimed, thoughts running through his mind.  
  
"I did, but I had to return. The Dark Prophecy left a little legacy behind. It was working on mischief before Eriond was chosen to be God of the Angaraks. It seems it could tell that it was going to loose and so it set up a little bit of a back way to try and win. That's why I'm back." The Prophecy replied.  
  
"Oh, that's understandable. I thought you two had agreed on something though."  
  
"We had, but then the Dark Prophecy isn't playing by our rules anymore." There seemed to be a note of anger in it's voice. "It must be destroyed, but the only way to do that, without risking the planet, is to retrieve something that was stolen."  
  
"Why does this sound like the time we went after the Orb, or the time we had to rescue Geran?" Garion asked suspiciously.  
  
"That's probably because, although we can change a little bit, both me and the other side, we cant change all that much. Breaking away from the rules was all the change my dark counterpart could take. I haven't yet chosen to change. Oh, by the way, you're going to meet up with Milaya in the woods ahead, and in the morning, you need to travel to Drasnia, to the palace. Something has to happen there."  
  
And with that, the sensation of another being there, was gone. Garion frowned, then rode up to beside his grandfather.  
  
"Grandfather, I think you need to stop everyone. We need to talk." He said seriously.  
  
Belgarath glared at Garion "Why do you want to stop?" He snapped.  
  
"Why are you irritated at me? I didn't want to do this, any more than you did." Garion said plaintively.  
  
"Old Wolf, stop that." Poledra, Belgarath's wife said. "Listen to the pup." Poledra was really a wolf who had changed shape, so most of the time she thought in wolf, and her words came out in a wolfish manner.  
  
"Fine." Belgarath said, giving in to his wife. He called everyone to a stop. "Garion here has something to say that he thought couldn't wait."  
  
"Thanks Grandfather." Garion replied sarcastically. "It looks like we're on a quest again, and it's pretty much like the last time."  
  
Silk groaned "We need to come up with something more original to pass the time. Saving the world gets a bit tedious after a while."  
  
"As I was saying before we had that charming comment from Silk." Garion said, glaring at Silk, who was feigning a look of innocence. "Something of great importance has been stolen again. I know this because my friend in my head," Garion tapped his head. "Has returned. It seems that the Dark Prophecy decided it didn't like loosing and has broken the rules, just so it can win. It's changed a little too. I don't know how, but it has." Garion looked at everyone. "Also, we're going to travel with Milaya, Beldin's niece. She's in the woods ahead. In the morning we have to go to Drasnia, to the palace. I don't know why, but he said so."  
  
"That means I get to see Liselle again.." Ce'Nedra broke off, remembering something. "Oh, Kheldar I'm so sorry." She said sincerely "In my excitement, I didn't even stop to think."  
  
"That's alright Ce'Nedra. Liselle and I are simply friends. We both agreed that we were too much alike to be well suited for each other. So we simply broke up and went our separate ways." Silk said simply, a little bit of pain in his eyes.  
  
"Mayhap we should continue." Said Mandorallen, his armour creaking.  
  
Everyone else agreed, and rode into the woods. They continued on the trail for a while, til they saw the blinking of a fire. Remembering what the Prophecy had said, the rose towards it to find Milaya quietly setting up camp.  
  
"I wondered if you were ever going to show up." She said, not even turning to face them. "If you are hungry, there are plates of food set for you under those cloths."  
  
After everyone finished eating, Milaya cleaned up. She then took her horse and snuck quietly out of the camp. Hettar, noticing, silently followed Milaya to a smaller clearing. Hettar stood in the shadows, watching. Suddenly he heard a voice in his mind. It was Milaya's horse speaking to her.  
  
"Milaya, why are you acting like a servant to them? You are Her Royal Majesty, Queen Milaya of Garvina. You are the Guardian of The Orb Of Roses, the sister Orb to Aldur's Orb."  
  
"I know Tenshi, but I'd rather still be the princess as that would mean my family would still be here." Hettar stood gaping at Milaya. It seemed that Beldin's niece was more than she said.  
  
"I know Milaya, but the past can't be changed. What we need to do is concentrate on finding your Orb. Unlike it's brother, Aldur's Orb, it trusts other people besides you and so it wont harm them." Tenshi, Milaya's horse said.  
  
Hettar was shocked. The conversation coming from Milaya's mare was too involved for her to be an ordinary horse. Then he remembered a story his father had told him before the Murgo's murdered him. He told of a far off land where the royal family, at birth were taken to every stable across the land to find their own special horse with whom they could bond with. That would explain why Milaya's mare was so much more eloquent than most.  
  
"Yes Tenshi." Milaya said submissively, then a note of mischief entered her voice. "Tenshi? Was it just me or did you spend most of today staring at Lord Hettar?"  
  
"That Your Majesty, is none of your business." Tenshi replied primly.  
  
"Come on Tenshi. I was only teasing. Besides, he's in love with Garion's cousin Adara, and they have many children." Milaya said, laughing softly. "Come on, let's go back to camp." She suggested, walking towards Hettar. Just before she reached him though, Hettar slunk further back into the darkness. He then turned and swiftly returned to the camp, before Milaya did. He walked over to Belgarath and Polgara.  
  
"Belgarath, Polgara, I need to talk to you." A strange note of urgency was in Hettar's soft voice.  
  
"Alright." They both said, noticing the urgency. Hettar led them back to the clearing and proceeded to tell them all he heard.  
  
While this was happening, Milaya was trying to befriend Ce'Nedra, hoping she could get along with someone in this camp. Ce'Nedra stubbornly ignored her though and so, Milaya, sensing that it was pointless, silently left the camp and walked towards the creak that she knew was there. She sat down at the water's edge and looked at her reflection. A young face with sapphire eyes, framed by long, lustrous midnight curls stared back. "I wish I could make friends with someone." She whispered softly. "I've been so lonely." And with that, Milaya's tough exterior cracked and she began to sob softly.  
  
Silk, who had been scouting the surrounding area, heard a sound, and with natural Drasnian curiosity, he went to investigate. He was ready for anything, or so he thought. He didn't expect to see the tough Milaya weeping softly, hugging her arms to herself. Silk walked silently towards her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked softly. He watched as her head jerked up in surprise, and his usually emotionless eyes softened as he saw her eyes were watery with tears.  
  
"Please Kheldar, leave me alone." She said, not using titles.  
  
Silk thought of doing what she said, but he didn't. Instead he knelt down in front of her, and cautiously, but gently lifted her off the ground and into his lap. He had no clue as to why he did this. He just knew that something clicked inside him when he held her.  
  
Milaya sat stiffly in Silk's arms, wondering what he was doing. She began to relax though as Silk rubbed his hands up and down her back.  
  
"What was wrong, Milaya?" He asked again, just as softly.  
  
"I. guess hitting Uncle Beldin was not the best way to make friends with others..." She answered.  
  
Silk controlled the urge to grin. "No little one, it wasn't." He murmured, then they both fell into a comfortable silence.  
  
They sat this way for a few more minutes, then Milaya started to pull away. "I'm sorry Kheldar. I shouldn't of burdened you. Thank you though."  
  
"That's alright Milaya. It wasn't a burden at all." Silk said seriously. They walked back to camp together, then Silk took first watch.  
  
When the sun rose the next morning, Garion awoke to the smell of breakfast. He got dressed then left his tent, smiling down at his sleeping wife.  
  
His Aunt Pol was already eating breakfast. "My father and mother have gone hunting. They'll be back soon. Have some breakfast." Polgara said.  
  
As Garion got his breakfast, he heard the sound that came with the use of the Will and the Word. Just after the sound, in walked his grandparents. They sat down and talked while they waited for everyone else to wake.  
  
There was no commotion until Ce'Nedra imperiously told Milaya to go clean her plates, and to pack up her tent. Milaya looked at Ce'Nedra, a look of defiance in her eyes, then slowly nodded her head.  
  
"If it will help her to like me better, then my pride is an easy thing to give up." She whispered to herself softly, not knowing that Silk, who, just over one night, became like her shadow, heard her.  
  
"No Milaya. You don't have to." Silk said placing a hand on her arm. "Ce'Nedra knows that you aren't her servant." Everyone stood shocked at Silk's words.  
  
"It doesn't matter Kheldar. If Her Majesty wants me to do it, then I shall." There was a whinny of protest from Tenshi, as she reared high in the air. Milaya just shook her head at the mare. Tenshi settled down at this. Milaya then took up the dirty dishes, and went to the creak to clean them. When she came back, she noticed Silk glaring at Ce'Nedra. She ignored it for the moment, then went to pack up the tents. Once she had finished, she silently mounted Tenshi, and then waited for everyone else to do the same.  
  
Silk rode close to Milaya, but stopped when Garion motioned to him, his fingers flickering idly. Silk nodded once, and then rode over to Milaya.  
  
"Milaya, I need to stop for the moment. You keep riding. Just stay close to the others." Silk said to her.  
  
"Yes Kheldar." Milaya said, smiling softly. "I can take care of myself. Oh, and Kheldar?" She asked "Please ask King Belgarion not to speak about me so obviously. He needs to practice a bit. He was practically screaming." She said as she rode off.  
  
Silk simply stared as he waited for Garion, Belgarath and Polgara to come to him. Garion reached him first.  
  
"Uhh. Garion, Milaya says you need a bit of practice with learning to control your movements. She says you were screaming, and now that I think of it, you were." Silk frowned "How on earth did she learn the secret language?" He asked himself, as Belgarath and Polgara arrived.  
  
"Where's Grandmother?" Garion asked his grandfather.  
  
"She wanted to go talk with the newest puppy. Milaya seems to have taken her interest." Belgarath said. "Now Silk, here's a question. Why are you all of a sudden so protective of Milaya?" Belgarath asked.  
  
"I don't know. I found her crying yesterday, and when I held her, I felt something click. It just feels right to protect her." Silk said, trying to explain what he was doing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
While Silk was explaining what he was doing, Milaya was riding silently, when Poledra rode up beside her. "One is curious to know why you hide what you are." She said, lapsing in to the language of the wolves. Poledra didn't notice this till Milaya looked at her strangely. She was about to ask her again, but Milaya grinned.  
  
"One is unsure of what you mean." Milaya answered in the language of the wolves.  
  
Poledra looked shocked, then a small smile crossed her face. "So puppy, you are more skilled than one thought. What one means is that you have the bearing of a pack leader, and yet you cater to Ce'Nedra like a thing the man-things call a serf. This is what one is curious about."  
  
"One has misjudged you, Woman Who Watches. One hides it as it causes much pain. One lost all of one's pack mates many years ago, but the loss is still fresh in one's mind and heart." Milaya said, sighing.  
  
"One is sorry for your loss." Poledra said simply. As they were talking, they hadn't, or at least Milaya hadn't noticed Silk, Garion, Belgarath and Polgara ride up. Garion stared shocked at Milaya, who was speaking the language fluently.  
  
"One is thankful for your company." Milaya said, then noticing the others, she reverted back to English "Have you finished your talk?" She asked. "Your Majesty, you really should practice more. You were shouting quite loudly." Milaya smiled at Garion's look.  
  
"Shush, puppy." Poledra said, smiling at her.  
  
"Yes pack leader's mate." Milaya said submissively, looking down.  
  
"Did something just happen that I'm not aware of?" Silk asked confused.  
  
"It may come in handy Kheldar, if you were to learn the language of the wolves. Things might not slip by your notice so easily." Poledra said impishly. Belgarath turned to his wife in shock.  
  
"What's come over you?" He asked.  
  
"I think my influence already might be a bit of a bad one, Most Holy." Milaya said, still looking down.  
  
"Alright, that's enough chitchat. I think maybe father, that we need to pick up the pace a bit." Polgara said, looking at Milaya with unreadable eyes.  
  
Belgarath grumbled for a bit, then began to spread the word to pick up the pace.  
  
  
  
At least a month had passed when the group arrived in Boktor, Capital of Drasnia and home of the Drasnian Royal Family. During that time, the only people to speak to Milaya were Silk, Poledra, Durnik and Hettar. Silk had become very close to Milaya on the journey, and was rarely seen out of her company, but the return to Boktor had brought back memories of a fair maiden who still owned part of his heart. Liselle was in this very city, and he couldn't help but feel pain at the loss of her love.  
  
When they reached the palace, they readied themselves, and walked into the throne room. Milaya tried to stay in the shadows, but Silk wouldn't let her.  
  
"It's alright Milaya. Porenn and Kheva don't bite." He said with a grin.  
  
"No Kheldar. I." Milaya fumbled as she tried to think of an excuse to stay in the shadows. "I.." She continued to fumble but for the life of her, a reasonable excuse wouldn't come.  
  
"You have no excuse, so come on." And with that, Silk firmly took Milaya's hand and led her in front of the throne. He bowed extravagantly. "Hello Aunty." He grinned as Queen Porenn looked daggers at him.  
  
"Hello Kheldar. Who is that young lady you have with you?" Porenn asked, seeing as she couldn't see Milaya's face which had stayed down after her curtsy. "Child, don't be afraid. You can lift your head." Porenn coaxed.  
  
Milaya was about to say something to that child remark, but she controlled herself.  
  
"Milaya, stop that." Silk said, trying to get her to raise her head.  
  
Milaya silently cursed Silk. 'Damn. She's going to figure it out soon.'  
  
"Did you call her Milaya?" Porenn asked, as she walked down to stand in front of Milaya and Silk. "I knew a beautiful young girl by the name of Milaya. She was princess of Garvina, and had come to visit. You, I believe, were in Mallorea." Porenn said, and was about to say more when Ce'Nedra interrupted.  
  
"She's nothing but a serf, and besides Garvina doesn't exist. It's an impossibility. If it existed, Tolendria would have a treaty with them."  
  
Milaya couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Belar." She swore, making everyone gasp "You'd think Ce'Nedra, that after all you had been through, you'd actually find out that most things aren't impossible. I mean, you are the wife of someone, when he was but a boy, slayed a God, and you were present at the coronation of a new God." Milaya looked at Ce'Nedra with hard eyes, but her eyes softened when she looked at Porenn. "Hello Porenn. You still insist on calling everyone child, don't you. I guess I grew up a bit. I am now Queen of Garvina." She said with a sad smile.  
  
Porenn looked at her then hugged her. "You poor child. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's alright Porenn. You will have to excuse me though." Milaya said, as she broke away from Porenn. She rushed out of the doors, and down a hallway.  
  
Porenn turned to Silk. "There seems to be a closeness between you two." She said shrewdly. Her eyes then turned sad. "Kheldar, your mother is here again."  
  
Silk paled, then he began to walk determinedly towards the doors, when they swung open. Milaya was back, and she had brought along a woman with a dark veil over her face. Silk stiffened. He knew who that was. He looked at Milaya and spoke to her with his fingers.  
  
"How dare you bring her out here!" His fingers shook with outrage.  
  
"Kheldar, she brought me here because I asked her to." Spoke the woman. It was Silk's mother, who had been scarred badly when a plague had swept through Drasnia. It had also made her blind. So it was with shock that Silk looked at his mother. How could she have known what he had said, if she was blind. Milaya stepped closer to Silk's mother and removed her veil. Underneath there were no scars, no nothing to even show that she had been scarred. Her eyes were clear too.  
  
"A gift Kheldar, for your kindness to me." Milaya said softly. She then looked at Belgarath, who had a look of awe on his face. It looked strange on the face of the Eternal Man. "What's the matter Belgarath?" She asked.  
  
"You're the Child Sorceress aren't you." This wasn't a question, but merely a statement. Milaya nodded.  
  
"I guess you got one of Uncle Beldin's scribblings about me, huh?" And Belgarath's nod, she smiled. "Please stop looking so awed. It's strange seeing it come from the Eternal Man." Belgarath winced. Milaya laughed then walked outside.  
  
Garion turned to his grandfather. "What's so important about her being the Child Sorceress?" He asked.  
  
"It means Garion, that she is probably stronger that you when you have your Orb. I've heard rumours that she can even unmake things without having the power turned back on her."  
  
Garion stared at his grandfather in shock.  
  
Milaya was outside in the garden, writing on a piece of parchment, when Silk found her.  
  
"I've been looking for you." He said, taking a seat beside her.  
  
Milaya placed the parchment aside. "Why?"  
  
"I wanted to thank you for what you did for my mother." Silk said.  
  
"That's fine Kheldar. I was happy to. I." Milaya broke off as Silk, with a gleam in his eyes, leant forward and took possession of Milaya's mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, then they closed as the feelings took over. Milaya leant in closer, and Silk noticing this, moaned softly.  
  
"Liselle."  
  
Milaya's eyes shot open, and she broke away from Silk. Silk looked up at her in confusion, then as understanding hit him, he paled. How could he have been so stupid?!  
  
Milaya took a step back, then her eyes narrowed, and her step back changed to one forward. She raised her hand and slapped Silk across the face with enough force to turn his head. She then ran away, tears steaming down her face.  
  
Silk held a hand to his burning cheek as he sat quietly in the garden, waiting, hoping that Milaya would come back.  
  
He was still there in the morning when he heard a cry come from the throne room. Praying that it was Milaya, he was shocked to find Porenn standing in the middle of the throne room, staring around in awe. She had every right to do that too, as there were eight Gods, and one young woman who had was glowing a pink colour standing there.  
  
Silk walked over to Eriond, about to ask why they were all there for, when Eriond turned hard eyes on him. This shocked Silk as Eriond was always calm and kind. What shocked Silk even more was that as soon as Eriond looked at him, he found himself flung against the wall and held there by Eriond's will.  
  
In a cold and deadly voice that was unfamiliar to Silk, Eriond asked quietly "What did you do to my sister Milaya?" 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed my story. Just a few notes though. I know that the Dals would of known about a third stone, and that the Dark Prophecy became part of the new Prophecy and that Eriond is just too caring to actually harm someone, but I'm just adding small changes here and there to suit my story. I'm sorry if this disappoints people but I am not a very good writer and I do try my best. I'm not going to bother with the disclaim as a) I haven't before, and b) If I did own The Belgarion and the Malloreon, I wouldn't suck at writing. : )  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Garion awoke to his wife's gentle nudging. "Wake up Garion. Something's happening." She said. Garion's eyes shot straight open, and he saw the Orb humming. "Alright, I'm awake. Let me get dressed and we'll go find out what it is." A few minutes later, Garion and Ce'Nedra left their chamber and walked down the hall. They were the first to arrive. Just afterwards everyone else turned up, and they stood in shock. In the throne room stood the eight Gods, and a young lady glowing pink. Garion gasped to see his old friend Eriond, the new God of the Angaraks, pinning Silk to the wall with his will. In one hand he held a few sheets of parchment. "Eriond, stop! What's wrong?" Garion asked, rushing forward. "Milaya's gone because of him! I haven't seen my sister in over a decade, and when I was going to, he" with a jerk of his head, Eriond motioned to Silk "He managed to upset her enough to make her leave." Garion simply stared. Milaya is Eriond's sister? "Eriond stop it. You're supposed to be kind and gentle, remember? Killing someone isn't going to show that too well." Garion tried to reason. Eriond looked at Garion and sighed. "You're right." Eriond released his will, and Silk fell to the ground. But just after Silk had hit the ground, he found himself pinned to the wall again, this time by Belar. "My Lord," Barak began, addressing his God. "Why are you doing this?" "Because, this one here hurt my Milaya!" Belar said. Garion looked at Belar, surprised. His Milaya? "Lord Belar, what do you mean by your Milaya?" He asked. "What I mean, Belgarion, is that Milaya is like a little sister to me." At this Eriond snorted. It sounded weird coming from the young God. "You don't love her like a sister. You love her like you would love a woman. You can't fool me or her, Belar." Eriond said bluntly. Belar blushed. "Yea, well still. That is not the point." But Belar gave up with everyone looking at him so. Normally this wouldn't affect the God, but he had been away from his people for so long, that it was starting to effect how he thought. He reluctantly let go of Silk. Once again, Silk hit the floor, but once again he was pinned to it again, this time by Mara. Belgarath sighed. "Don't tell me all of them is going to do this." Belgarath was right. Once they had talked Mara out of it, Nedra took his place, then Issa took Nedra's, then Chaldan took Issa's. When it came up to Aldur though, Belgarath, Polgara and Poledra were all shocked to find their God participating in it. "Master, why do you take part in this?" Belgarath asked. "It is because, my son, that Milaya is my second daughter. She was a disciple of mine, before Durnik." Everyone looked shocked. Milaya was a disciple of Aldur's?! Belgarath, Polgara and Durnik tried to reason with him. "Master, stop. That's enough. He's suffered enough." Belgarath said firmly. Aldur sighed, and let Silk hit the floor. But it wasn't finished, no, just as soon as Silk got used to the ground below his feet, UL pinned him to the wall with his will. Belgarath sighed and was about to talk to UL, when the other Gods did it for him. Their reasoning was that if they couldn't harm Silk, then neither could their father. UL looked around, and saw that he was outnumbered. He gave up with a sigh. Silk fell to the ground gasping for air. As he unsteadily got to his feet, a hush came over the crowd. The young, glowing woman had stepped forward. She walked around Silk, looking at him. She stopped every now and then to place a hand on his shoulder, or tilt his face towards the light. She finally stopped in front of him. "So, you are the one who hurt my Milaya." There was a shocked sigh. How many people did Milaya belong to? "Excuse me, but who are you, and how do you have a claim on Milaya?" Porenn asked, finally finding her voice. "So you do have a voice. I was beginning to wonder." The young lady said cheekily. "I am Vina, Goddess of Garvina. That's how I have a claim on Milaya. She was mine, before my brother stole her." Vina threw a look at Aldur, how had the grace to blush. "Not that I blame him. Belar's trying to steal her, but she wont be stolen again. Milaya belongs to us all." Vina looked at Silk again. "I just wonder how you could hurt her so much." Vina sighed. "Eriond, you may as well read that letter so they understand." Eriond nodded. "I will, but first I think I should explain how come I call Milaya my sister." Eriond looked at Garion. "You see, before I had to find Zedar, I had to be born. The woman who gave birth to me was Milaya's mother, Queen Constance. Milaya and I were very close, even though I was so much more younger than her. She understood that I was in some way special, and always was there when I got hurt. When I left to find Zedar, Milaya was heartbroken. She searched for me for many years, even though she knew I was doing what I had to. She sent me a letter last night. This is what it says: 'Dear Eriond, How I have missed you. When I last saw you, you were still a baby, but now you're the God of the Angaraks.....' Eriond broke off as it got more personal, 'Kheldar has been very kind to me. He's become like a protective brother, but I don't think I feel that way about him. I'm beginning to care more and more for him. He was slightly angry with me before because he thought I had brought his mother out of her room for meanness, but then I showed him that I had healed her. He looked so happy. Oh. Here he comes now........ Eriond, I won't be here when you arrive. I had to leave. I'm going to do this by myself. If the Dark Prophecy can change, so can the Light. I know that you will hunt me down if I don't tell you the reason why I left so here goes. Before when I broke off, it was because Kheldar had entered the garden, and my mind got distracted. He thanked me, and while I was saying that wasn't necessary, he kissed me. Now I didn't leave because of that. I wanted it. I left because he wasn't thinking about me. He moaned Liselle's name. Now I may be an innocent, but I know what it means when a man who is kissing you, moans another woman's name. Now I don't want to burden you, so farewell my dear little brother. I love you, Milaya.'" Eriond stared at the parchment in his hands, then crushed it. The crushed parchment caught on flames, as Eriond destroyed the letter. "My sister Milaya believes that she can get back the Orb of Roses by herself." "Uh, Eriond, what is the Orb of Roses?" Garion asked. "The Orb of Roses is the sister Orb to yours. It cares very much for it. I know that may seem weird, since we're talking about a stone, but it isn't. The Orb of Roses is named because it is a light pink colour, and inside it is a rose in bloom. Milaya's Orb trusts people, unlike yours Garion. Anyone can touch it, and if they're patient, they'll learn how to control it. The Gromlims who are the Children Of Dark have had the Orb for a few years now. I'd find them, but the Dark Prophecy is protecting them." Eriond said. "Garion, we need to leave today. Bring Eriond with you, and you should be able to use the Orb to follow Milaya. The Orb knows her and likes her. We need to find her though, and Kheldar needs to work on a very good apology. I had it all nicely set up, then he had to go and ruin a perfect thing." It was the voice again, and it sounded disgusted at Silk's stupidity. "Well, I just got our orders." Garion said, addressing everyone. "We have to go find Milaya, and by we I mean, you as well Eriond. Oh and Silk, my friend up here," Garion tapped his head "Is very disappointed in you. He says he had everything perfect, but you ruined it. He also says you need to work on your apology." Silk simply nodded. He didn't seem to be paying much attention. 'Uhh. What have I done? I'm supposed to be intelligent. Why the hell did I do that for? I knew exactly who I was kissing, but something seemed to make me say Liselle's name.' Silk thought to himself. "So, you don't think that you meant it huh?" A voice echoed through Silk's mind. He looked around in surprise "You're not going to see me. I'm Garion's friend. It seems that the Dark Prophecy has changed more than I thought. Not only could he break away from the rules, but he could make two Child's Of Dark at the same time, and tamper with people now. I think it was the Dark Prophecy who did this. But you're still going to have to apologise." The Prophecy said. "Why the hell are you talking to me? Don't you usually stay in Garion's head?" Silk asked, confused. "Yes I do, but you're the one who hurt Milaya, who happens to be the Child Of Light, and I don't like it when things like that happen." The Prophecy said in a reasonable tone.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it the chapter ended weird, but I couldn't help it. Sorry. 


	5. Chapter 5

OMG!!!!! I finally got this chapter done! I hope you all can forgive me for taking so long. *Amber Dream makes puppy-dog face at readers, hoping it will work. The question is, does it?* Thanks for the reviews, and Raal the Sword Master and I have worked things out. *Grins shyly* I don't like fighting with people, especially my reviewers. Oh, and I'm sorry if I spelt your name wrong, it's just that my sister is on the other computer with the Internet and so therefore I can't get the correct spelling of your name. That also goes for the lovely reviewer who reviewed me after Raal. Anyways, this story is slightly AU, and consists of OOCness. Anyway, Ta all.

Disclaimer- Doesn't belong to me. Only Tenshi and Milaya are mine.

Chapter Five-

Garion looked at the pulsating, glowing Orb. "Ok, the Prophecy said that I could use the Orb to find Milaya, but the question is, how?" Garion soon got his answer when he turned to face Boktor, the Orb nearly pulled him out of his saddle.

"Garion!" Lelldorin cried, as he saw his friend struggling to stay in his saddle. "What's the matter? And why is the Orb glowing like that?" He asked, pointing at the Orb which was glowing in the same pale pink that the Goddess Vina had.

"I guess this is how the Orb will lead us to Milaya." Garion said sarcastically. "I think we have to go to Arendia, Grandfather." 

"Right." Belgarath answered. "Let's go." They lead their horses into a canter.

After a few weeks of riding, in which, Silk was barely seen, Barak noticed that Silk, who was riding with them for a change, wasn't his usual irritating self. "What's the matter Silk?"

"Nothing." Silk sighed, looking ahead of him.

"Come on Silk, tell me." Barak coaxed. Silk ignored him and kept riding.

"He's worried about Milaya." Relg said, riding forward. "He's afraid. He had the same look just before we went through the wall of the hole where Taur Urgas had kept him." 

"That's a new one." Barak said softly. He stared at Silk, slowly realising that there was something between those two.

Silk stared ahead of him, his movements automatic. For some reason, during the past week, pictures of Milaya wearing gowns and dancing kept flickering through his mind. When he tried to concentrate on them though, they would vanish, leaving only a faint memory.

Everyone else had began to watch him worriedly, Silk this quiet was not normal.

Silk's head shot up as he heard a whisper-like sound. "What was that?" He wondered out loud.

Everyone bar Eriond looked at him strangely. 

"What was what, Silk?" Polgara asked, though she had a faint suspicion. When two people who were meant for each other, met, she would hear a bell toll. When Silk and Liselle met, she heard no such bell, yet when Silk and Milaya met, there had been a beautiful melody of bells ringing.

"That whoosh sound." He explained.

Eriond looked at Silk, shocked. "That sound is associated with people when they use the will and the word." 

"You mean sorcery?" Silk asked, confused.

"For lack of terms, sorcery shall do fine. Yes, that is what I mean." Eriond said.

Belgarath had a frown on his face. "He doesn't possess the ability to use the will and the word, so why should he be able to hear the sound that accompanies it? And how come I didn't hear it?"

Eriond smiled, a little mysteriously. "You didn't hear it because she wasn't using much of her ability, and I think, if she tried hard enough, she could mask it from all, including us Gods. I think, the reason why Silk heard it is because that he and Milaya are connected in some way."

Everyone nodded to show that they understood, even though some understood better than others.

Belgarath suddenly looked at Eriond, discontented. "Eriond, please explain to me why we have been riding to Arendia for the past few weeks, when you, as a God, can make it so the next step we take it into Vo Mimbre?"

Eriond blushed slightly. "I guess part of me forgot."

"And the other part?" Belgarath was going to pursue this topic relentlessly. 

"And the other part didn't want to, because I missed you all and our adventures." Eriond's blush grew.

"This adventure won't be over soon, I can tell you that, but, don't you think that the sooner we find Milaya, the better?" Belgarath asked.

Eriond nodded. "I didn't think of it like that." He admitted. He grinned and watched as everyone's faces took on appearances of shock as they looked at the golden walls of Vo Mimbre. All of them turned in their saddles to look behind them and saw the Drasnian countryside from where they had been just instants before.

Durnik shuddered slightly. "That's more than slightly unnatural."

Hettar and Barak both nodded, while Relg looked at Eriond with awe, having forgotten that he was a God.

"Relg, remember I am still that little boy who you met on the way back from Rak Cthol." Eriond said gently.

Relg nodded slightly and tried to look away.

Eriond sighed to himself and shook his head slightly.

Garion was in a foul mood. Somehow, he had gotten talked into attending a ball that night. King Korodullin, the Arendish King couldn't seem to comprehend that they were not paying a social call. He scowled at his reflection in the mirror.

"Garion, dear, if you continue to scowl, you'll get wrinkles." Ce'Nedra called, her cream ball-gown swishing.

"Why doesn't he understand that we're not here to be social?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"He's an Arend, Garion, and they can still only grasp the simplest things."

"But still. Even Mandorallen and Lelldorin, who are some of the most Arendish Arends I've ever met, aren't as bad. It's like he's going out of his way to be stupid and keep us here."

__

"So nice of you to finally reach the whole point." A dry voice echoed through Garion's mind.

Garion groaned. _"What did I do now?"_

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Milaya is here?"

Garion was shocked. No he hadn't thought of that. About to ask another question, he noticed that the voice was gone. He growled. "Grandfather was right. He always leaves when it gets interesting."

Ce'Nedra raised an eyebrow.

Garion sighed. "Never mind."

Silk stared across the expanse of the ball room with a air of boredom. He wanted to get moving. They still needed to find Milaya. Suddenly a movement from his right caught his attention.

Standing to his right was a young lady of noble birth. She was wearing a dark amber ball gown and her raven black hair was swept up, held in place by a small gold tiara, a few curls left to frame her face. There was something about her that caught his attention, so, with Drasnian curiosity, as well as a man's, he strode off in her direction, bowing deeply to her.

"Why do you hide, my Lady?" He asked.

The lady looked up, and he was startled to find that she had deep sapphire eyes. The lady blushed prettily, shocking Silk even more.

"I dost not hide, my Lord. I merely am watching the beautiful dance before mine eyes." She said, her archaic speech showing that she was a Mimbre Arend. 

"Why don't you participate in it?" Silk was curious. She was a beautiful woman and yet she wasn't dancing.

The lady laughed slightly, it tinkling like a bell. "My Lord, before thou, if thou wouldst face the dance, is a multitude of rare and precious gems, each more beautiful than the one before. I am merely a pebble compared to the beautiful diamonds and emeralds out there."

"Nonsense." Silk scoffed, then he realised what he said. Quickly checking to make sure that the lady did not take his remark as an offer. He sighed with relief when he saw that she was still watching the dancers. A sudden thought seized him and he couldn't stop himself from asking. "Would you like to dance?"

The lady blushed again and shyly nodded her head. "If it wouldst please thee, my Lord."

Silk held out a hand, and shyly, the lady took it. Making their way out onto the dance floor, Silk spun the young lady into his arms and they began to dance.

Silk sighed for the third time. He hadn't been dancing for the young lady for long, and already something seemed to tell him that there was something about her that he should recognise.

"Why such a great sigh, my Lord? Am I not dancing right?" The young woman asked, concerned. 

Silk shook his head. "It's nothing like that. You just remind me of someone, that's all, and yet…."

"Mayhap the one I remind thee of is thou's betrothed?" The young lady suggested, not allowing him to finish what he was saying.

"I'm not betrothed to anyone." Silk said.

"Then mayhap she is thou's love and yet she is in a loveless marriage and canst be with thee?"

Again Silk denied this.

"The mayhap she hast passed away and thou still mourn for her?"

Silk sighed. He had really thought he had found one of the few Arends who were at least slightly intelligent. 

Suddenly the young lady gasped. "His Majesty, King Belgarion is motioning to thee, my Lord." She said softly.

Silk looked back to see that Garion was indeed motioning to him, from his spot beside the Arendish King.

"Dost thou knowest the Godslayer?"

Silk nodded, and the young woman gasped again. He looked up to see that she had paled greatly.

"Oh. I am so sorry, Your Highness." She apologised, her eyes wide. "Why didst thou dance with me? Mine mother shalt be so sorely disappointed with me. Why didst thou allow me to make such a nuisance of myself? I shouldst not have asked thee such questions, Your Highness." The lady pulled away from him and curtsied with exquisite grace before running out of the room.

Silk looked at the closed doors with confusion, then he walked over to Garion.

"Yes Garion?" He asked.

"I wanted to know who you were dancing with." Garion said.

The Arendish King smiled gaily. "I see that thou hast met our other revered guest, Prince Kheldar."

Silk's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

Korodullin's smile grew. "That young woman that thou wast dancing with wast none other than Her Majesty, Queen Milaya of Garvina."

Garion's eyes widened, and Silk began to curse softly and fluently.

Garion's shocked look changed though, when he realised that Silk was so mad because he had no idea that who he had been dancing with. "We'd better go tell Grandfather." Garion suggested, knowing that most of their companions would enjoy knowing that the little thief had been outsmarted.


End file.
